wweffandomcom_it-20200214-history
WWEF RISING SUN Extreme Rules 2019
WWEF RISING SUN EXTREME RULES 2019 is the eighteenth virtual wrestling pay per view produced by WWEF Company during the RISING SUN ERA. It postpones WWEF RISING SUN Wrestlemania 34 and it indicates a new season for the WWEF, held on April 15, 2019. Extreme_Rules_Logo_display_image.jpg ''' '''EVENT: 1) Naty wanna exploit her rematch after losing his title at WWEF RISING SUN Wrestlemania 34 inside a steel cage where the two give the best of them but at the end of the battle, Naty manages to take her belt away again. 2) After the great performance in their ladder match at WWEF RISING SUN Wrestlemania 34, David Johnson and Six must face two young and expert guys made for each other. They have travelled all over the world to reach this match but through a spectacular final move by David Johnson the champions detained their titles. 3) MCW has beat HHH but this is just the beginning because the king of kings call up Mancio and Dante. Mancio doesnt waste this chance to show off and so, after a great battle, his experience gives him a great victory. 4) The same thing happens to Dante: thanks to HHH, Dante is back to the top of this company and he succeed in devastating Oddi after hitting on the back in the backstage. 5) Apocalypse is back to the Earth to play his role as a sort of savior, to punish his three sons since Thor. At the moment Thor is the best among the brothers and Apocalypse aims at him at once. Hell in a cell!!! It was an infernal bout between two monsters, between two relatives, father vs son. Apocalypse looks to have powers that Thor hasnt got. And throught those ones, Thor lost his match after throwing down from the top of the cage. 6) Stefandrew and McMorton are at the day of the reckoning; after so many words, they gotta solve this situation!! Three weeks earlier, Stefandrew betrayed his best friend and former tag team ch. Franco Palmieri and McMorton couldnt put up with that. First Blood Match where at the end Stefandrew had the best of McMorton, kicking him out again. 7) Edward and Fily: two best friends collide!!! International title on the line, but that's just a formality. Edward cant appreciate how Fily has become a reject, like trash, he cant stand how Fily, his former best friend, changed his whole life to be a darling. So, the two dont want to fight for the title but for the respect, for the pride. Cruent, hard, violent, brutal, reckless, we can use all the adjectives for this match because the two dont have enough of that. At the end Fily is the one who pin Edward but after a match who could leave a sign on his career. 8) MAIN EVENT: Viktor and Slekon, this time, 1 vs 1, LAST MAN STANDING MATCH. Viktor has the only one chance to back to the throne, to the top, like man years ago. His dream may come true but the bad luck goes between: both Slekon, both Viktor are counted til 10 and Slekon succeed in winning the match, retaining his WWEF Title.